


Ice Skating

by nothinglasts222



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Fluff, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M, OTP Feels, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinglasts222/pseuds/nothinglasts222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of all the shit you do you’re telling me you’ve never been ice skating?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (from otpprompts on Tumblr): Imagine your OTP is going ice skating. Person A has done it before while Person B hasn’t, and Person B is just so excited that Person A won’t admit they’re terrible at it! Person B takes to it fairly quickly, but there’s still no hope for Person A, and they keep stumbling and falling everywhere - much to Person B’s amusement. Bonus: Person B records the entire thing on their phone.

“Of all the shit you do you’re telling me you’ve never been ice skating?”

They're putting on their skates, and Adam proceeds to mock the way Blake pronounces ‘ice,’ using an overly-dramatic country accent.

“I think you’re just trying to cover up the fact that I may be better than you at something for once.”

That stops Adam's teasing and he raises his chin. "Oh yeah? Just watch me.”

Blake steps out onto the nearly empty rink and waits for Adam.

“These things are really uncomfortable,” Adam says, fidgeting his feet around.

“Just get out here. You’re not backing out now.”

Blake watches in amusement as he sets one foot out tentatively, then once the other one hits the ice he falls flat on his ass. Blake bites back a laugh that he knows would upset Adam. He watches as his arms flail out to the side, of little help when it comes to getting him up. He’s angry already, Blake can tell, but he can’t change that he wants to always be the best at everything.

Blake skates over and stops beside him, reaching an arm down for him to grab onto.

“I’ll help you at first. You’ve just gotta get the hang of it.”

Slowly Blake guides Adam across the ice, one arm wrapped around his slim waist, supporting him.

“Just like you’re walking. Just glide.”

They make it halfway across the rink when Adam says, “Ok, I want to try it by myself now.”

“You sure?”

Adam nods, and Blake lets him go, steps back and watches.

“Hey, Blake, look, I think I’ve got it!” Adam shouts, clumsily moving down the length of the rink.

“Lookin’ good!” Blake shouts back. He’s pulling his phone out, and he’s just in time to catch Adam’s fall on video. This time he laughs, can’t help himself, as Adam sits helplessly on the ice.

“It’s not funny!” he hears Adam say, then proceeds to snap his head back and look at Blake. Blake quickly shoves his phone away and skates over.

“You were doing so good, what happened?”

Adam throws him the finger and this time gets up on his own and brushes himself off.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I won’t laugh anymore,” Blake says.

He can tell Adam is frustrated and really wants to learn, so he helps him some more, guides him around, lets him go only for a short amount of time, catches him when he looks like he’s about to fall. He’s actually impressed when, after a while, Adam can move around more by himself.

He’s breathless and red-faced, skating back to Blake, when he says, “Let’s race.”

“Race? I don’t think you should—”

“You heard me. Are you scared cowboy?” He’s wiggling his eyebrows, has got that take on the world attitude.

Blake has to laugh at the ridiculous statement, they both know quite well who’s currently the better skater by experience, but Blake goes along with it to appease the younger man. They line up side by side and when Blake says _Go_ they’re off, Adam leading but only because Blake has held back, purposely trailing behind to watch the disaster about to unfold. He watches as Adam only gets so far until he starts to lose balance, arms splaying out to the side and knees buckling. It’s a hilarious view from behind, and Blake doesn’t regret getting every bit on camera. Adam finally goes crashing down, and Blake is in stiches, watching as he sits there for a few seconds before getting up.

He looks around for Blake, then when he spots him says, “What’re you doing way back there? I thought—” He’s moving closer to Blake, and Blake sees his face straight on in the phone screen. “You dickhead! Were you videoing me?”

Blake laughs but keeps the video going, capturing every bit of Adam’s rage and humiliation. Soon Adam is right in front of him, grabbing at his phone and Blake loses balance. He goes toppling backwards with Adam right on top of him and he hears the phone sliding across the ice.

“Adam!”

Adam is crawling over Blake on his stomach, then over the ice, and makes it to the phone first. Blake sits up and turns around to face Adam, who’s playing the video. He moves beside him and watches over his shoulder.

“See why I was laughing so much?”

“I guess it is pretty funny.”

“Yeah, it’s fucking hilarious.”

Adam smiles a half-smile and swats the back of his head. The video comes to an end and Adam sets the phone aside, turning his attention to Blake.

“If I didn’t love you so much I’d hate you right now.”

“But you love me.”

Adam reaches up and kisses him softly on the lips, long and warm, a nice contrast to the chilly air.

When they pull away Adam’s smiling, and says, “I do. For some fucked up reason, I do.”


End file.
